


Amicus et Inimicus

by darkness_prince_dan



Series: Darkness Trilogy [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan AU, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness_prince_dan/pseuds/darkness_prince_dan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire’s army is approaching and the Prince of Darkness has to get ready for the battle of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicus et Inimicus

**Author's Note:**

> The title means 'friend and foe' if you're interested. Also, [here](http://orsholya-chan.tumblr.com/post/112308122680/so-i-just-read-ironingcurtainss-amazing) and [ here](http://fearlessvampiredoodles.tumblr.com/post/121198804837/based-on-ironingcurtainss-phanfiction-nox-et) you can check out artwork for the trilogy.

The waves of the sea crash against the rocks. The moon is not full tonight so they are not showing their full force. Still, the sound is loud enough to be heard in the castle’s tower. It’s strangely brutal and forceful but the Prince finds that it is soothing him.He’s looking out the window letting the brisk spring breeze ruffle his black coat. The reflections of stars on the water underneath are mesmerizing. The light from a lighthouse further down the coast illuminates the endless sea every few minutes. The Prince watches as the roaring waves crash and then retreat licking over the rocks lovingly before returning to assault them again.

The Prince of Darkness runs a hand across his dark curly locks sighing. He’s been doing a lot of that recently. His castle has been stormed by the Emperor and his army of giants and now he has to hide here, at Night Port, like a coward. At least his men from Sand Border have come to help keep the Emperor at bay, not letting his army pass more south than Noxvale. They won’t hold out for long, of course, as didn’t the soldiers at Winter Edge. So the Prince has been calling as many council meetings as possible to solve this problem. However, the only solutions his councillors have come up with have been useless. He was advised to ask for help in the East but he hasn’t gotten an answer yet and it’s been almost three weeks. Then he ceased war indefinitely on the Republic which should have granted him the grace of the Free Nations but their idiot leader still hasn’t contacted him. Also, that angered the Southern States because the Prince left them to fight the Republic alone, so his country is not trading with them any longer which means that the Kingdom lost it’s only source of provisions bar from the ones that his people have saved up after winter. The North Federation’s president wants to give her country up to the Prince, though; that’s the only good news he’s gotten in the past month. But what good is a piece of infertile land with more starving people to him? Besides, the North is so buried in debt that even the gold treasury of the States wouldn’t save it.

The Prince groans as he leans his forehead against the window frame. One of his shadow wolves puts its front paws on the windowsill almost reaching the height of the Prince himself and rubs its head on his shoulder. He pets the wolf, really needing the comfort now.

The sound of the door creaking open in the stillness of midnight makes the Prince turn around.

“You’re avoiding me,” Phil says as he steps into the chamber and closes the door.

“Am I? What gave you that notion?” The Prince huffs and faces the sea again. He’s angry but not so much with Phil as with himself for being a fool and putting his needs before the needs of his country.

The former Light Lord stays silent for a moment. Their relationship has been tense lately. They have hardly even seen one another except for council meetings since Phil has been appointed as the Prince’s new councillor.

“Dan, would you please just tell me what’s going on?” Phil asks coming closer. “You’re angry with me and I don’t know why so I can’t fix it.”

“Can you get me my castle back?” The Prince asks harshly as he turns to face the other. “Can you forge new alliances for me so my kingdom wouldn’t go to ruin?”

Phil stares at him looking hurt. Then he sets his jaw.

“You blame me for losing control of your country? I didn’t ask for you to forget all about your duties looking for ways to save me –”

“You didn’t ask me?” Dan interrupts him sharply. “As if I could’ve just left you to rot in their prison.”

“You mean like you could’ve just left me to spill all your secrets to them,” Phil spits out bitterly.

“That is not why I saved you,” Dan disagrees quietly. He doesn’t like arguing with Phil. That’s the main reason he’s been avoiding his new councillor. Phil has this effect on him that even when the Prince is angry with him, he can’t be for long. Even now the brimming tears in Phil’s eyes make the Prince want to hug him and say that it’s all fine.

“Yeah, you saved me ‘cause you love me and is that the reason why you avoid me like the plague?” He sniffles and Dan curses himself for caring so much about this man.

The Prince can’t help himself. He strolls across the room and cups Phil’s cheeks staring into his blue eyes.

“I love you, I do, it’s just…” Dan trails off.

Sebastian’s words have not left the Prince’s mind since they escaped from Noxvale. The question of whether Phil was worth losing his country keeps repeating in his head. And the Prince knows he shouldn’t blame his lover but he’s vain and selfish and he doesn’t want to admit that it was his own fault. He made the decision to ignore his country’s needs in favour of saving Phil, he’s the one who should’ve known better.

“It’s just easier blaming me,” Phil finishes Dan’s sentence for him. The former Light Lord steps back from the Prince and crosses his arms. “I wanted to blame myself too. But then I thought that I already lost my magic, I can’t sleep without having nightmares, I can’t even close my eyes and not think about that dungeon and what they did to me so I don’t have the energy to feel at fault for your mistakes, Dan. I’m trying to be patient, wait till you resolve whatever is troubling you but you’re not making it easy. If I’m the reason you’re feeling miserable and you want me gone, just say so.”

The Prince bites his lip and ruffles his hair considering Phil’s words. Maybe it would be easier without him here. Then his mind wouldn’t be clouded with emotions, he would be able to think clearly. Or he might miss Phil so much that he would close off in his chamber for another week until his kingdom collapses completely.

“I don’t want you gone,” Dan decides. “I could hardly live during the week we were separated. And I know it’s all my fault but you know what an asshole I can be. I’m sorry for treating you like that these past couple of weeks, it won’t happen again.”

“That’s nice to hear but I’m not holding you to it,” Phil smirks at him.

Dan rolls his eyes and steps closer to Phil grabbing him by his hips and kissing his lips. Phil’s fingers tangle in the Prince’s hair not meaning to let him go anytime soon. It’s not like their usual kisses; this one is more desperate, aggressive and needy, after all, they have barely seen each other lately. Dan’s fingers make quick work on the buttons of Phil’s white shirt (he still chooses to wear all white which kind of annoys Dan a little). He brushes his fingertips on Phil’s back feeling the scars left there after he was whipped. Meanwhile, Phil slows down the kiss caressing Dan’s cheek gently and letting his hand slip past his jaw, neck and chest and to the belt of the Prince’s jeans. However, he doesn’t get to unbuckle it as there’s a gasp at the door.

“By gods,” a servant girl says wide eyed staring at them and covering her mouth when they turn to look. “I am so sorry, Your Majesty, but they said they need you urgently. I would have never… Dear gods, I should have knocked. Forgive me, Your Grace, I –”

Dan raises a hand to stop her rambling. Phil’s buttoning up his shirt beside him calmly, it’s not like they weren’t caught by servants doing worse when they were teenagers.

“Who said they need me?” The Prince asks the frightened girl.

“The… Your-your council, Your Grace,” the girl stutters and then she glances at Phil. “They asked me to tell this to the Light Lord as well, Your Majesty.”

“I’m not a Light Lord anymore,” Phil huffs annoyed.

“I’m so sorry, milord,” the girl looks at him still scared witless. “I-I mean, ser.”

Dan sighs. Incompetent servants make him want to chop someone’s head off.

“Just go,” the Prince waves at her. “Tell them we’ll be right there.”

The girl bows clumsily, mutters a ‘Your Grace’ and finally leaves.

“When was the last time someone walked in on us?” Phil asks stuffing his shirt into his jeans.

“The time in the stables,” Dan smirks remembering and Phil’s eyes widen as he goes red. “You were on your knees and –”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Phil interrupts him quickly, avoiding his gaze. “We should go, your council is waiting.”

The council room that the lady of the Night Port had set up for them is not as fancy as in the Prince’s own palace. And, of course, it’s blaringly white as are all the rooms in this castle since only a couple years ago it still belonged to the Republic and its Lords like to paint everything in pastel colours. The Prince does not appreciate the reminder and light colours just annoy him. At least the chairs and the desk are black which soothes the Prince’s need for darkness.

The six councillors bow and mutter ‘Your Grace’ or ‘Your Majesty’ as the Prince passes by to the seat at the end of the table. He pushes the chair that stands there a bit to the side and drags another one next to it. The Prince motions for Phil to sit on his right as he seats himself. Phil looks at Dan, hesitating for a moment. This is not just a seating plan change; it’s almost an admission of their relationship. But Dan just smirks inviting him again and enjoying the shocked faces of his councillors who thought that Phil was just the Prince’s friend.

“What is this in regard to?” The Prince asks as they’re all finally seated. He pets one of his wolves that sits on his left near the chair and the animal purrs satisfied stretching his neck so the Prince would scratch under its chin.

“We just got news from the Republic,” Edmund says shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He’s always uncomfortable and annoying and too slow for the Prince’s liking.

“By gods,” gasps Lady Victoria who’s sitting next to Sebastian on Phil’s right.

The Prince lifts an eyebrow as an embarrassed Phil snatches his hand away from the shadow wolf he was just petting. Dan rolls his eyes. Lady Victoria is too conservative and uptight. He wanted to remove her from the council dozens of times but she’s well connected and he has to admit the value of that.

“Sorry,” Phil says, his cheeks flushing. His reaction is an appropriate one since nobody’s allowed to touch the shadow wolves, they are their masters’ power source of dark magic; it all has to do with private boundaries, intimacy and the like. So such an action of Phil’s tells more than the councillors would probably like to know.

“It’s fine,” Dan dismisses his apology which was only for the benefit of Lady Victoria. Then he turns his gaze back to Edmund. “You were saying,” the Prince prompts.

“As Your Majesty knows there have been revolts in the Republic following Lord Philip’s arrest,” Edmund starts explaining. And Dan is aware of that. The people of the Republic love Phil and when it got out that he was thrown into a dungeon for treason many started protesting against that and for his release. The Light Lords met that aggressively and recently it escalated into nearly a revolution. “We just got a letter telling that the Light Lords have been removed from their posts by the rebels and that they established a new government.”

“I thought the Lords had complete control over the situation,” says Phil as astonished as Dan.

“Hardly,” Sebastian comments. “Even their supporters abandoned them when it got out that they took away your magic. People are furious about that. Lord Benjamin almost burned alive when they set his mansion on fire for such an atrocity.”

The Prince thinks that it’s quite a shame that Benjamin survived. He was the one who arrested Phil and set all this in motion. Though, the Prince relishes in the idea that he’ll be able to burn the Lord himself if the rebels haven’t done that yet.

“Who wrote to us exactly?” The Prince asks turning back to Edmund.

“The rebels themselves, Your Grace,” he glances around pausing and shifting awkwardly and Dan wishes for the hundredth time that he could choose his councillors without risking offending someone important or rich. “They wish to have an audience with you,” he finally says nervously.

“What for?” The Prince frowns. This can’t be good. The Kingdom’s relationship with the Republic has always been strained, especially since Dan took over five years ago and formed an alliance with the Southern States against the Lords. What could the new government of the Republic possibly want from him? He’s already stopped all military actions against them so there’s no need for treating for peace. Assassination comes to his mind but that doesn’t make sense either. The Prince has completely distanced himself from the Republic during the past weeks. There’s nothing they would need to discuss.

“They write that it is a private matter concerning Your Grace and Lord Philip,” Edmund looks at Phil who raises one of his eyebrows questioningly.

Dan doesn’t get it either. Do the rebels want to get Phil back and trial him for treason after they initially fought for his freedom? These people make no sense.

“And do they wish for me to just travel to the Capital?” The Prince wonders.

“No, Your Grace,” Edmund answers. “They are ready to come here if Your Majesty agrees to see them.”

“Do you think I should grant them an audience?” The Prince asks turning to Phil. This matter concerns him too so Dan needs his opinion on this.

“Your Highness, it might be just a plot to remove you from the throne,” Sir Gabriel interrupts before Phil can voice his thoughts. Dan hates Gabriel. He’s like Lady Victoria and Edmund, a leftover councillor from his brother’s rule. The three of them constantly get on Dan’s nerves but he can’t remove them. He already kicked out Sir Samuel to make room for Phil since there can be only seven councillors so he can’t really do anything about those three right now.

“Did I ask for your input, Sir?” Dan says icily, his wolf growls lightly sensing his master’s rising anger.

Gabriel is older thus thinks to be wiser, he’s seen many battles and served under many kings so, of course, he considers Dan to be just a little brat playing a ruler. He despises the Prince for not making him the head councillor since Dan removed that station completely and Dan knows that. That’s the only reason the Prince uses any opportunity to insult the old man or completely disregard him because such behaviour irks him to no end and amuses Dan.

“My apologies, Your Grace,” Sir Gabriel apologises through clenched teeth almost spitting out the last words.

Dan’s smirk is only visible to Phil as the Prince turns to him once more. Phil looks at him reproachfully but Dan knows he dislikes Gabriel as much as the Prince.

“I think you should meet them,” Phil says as Sir Gabriel huffs. The former Light Lord sends him a glare and Dan’s proud of him for that. “I mean, Night Port is as safe as it can be, there are hundreds of soldiers here ready to defend their prince and the rebels don’t have magic so they got nothing on you.”

The Prince nods considering it. It is true that Night Port is heavily guarded but so was Noxvale. However, it is doubtful that the rebels have an army of giants with them so they wouldn’t take the castle easily if they tried which, again, is very unlikely. Besides, Dan’s magic is strong and as Phil said the rebels have none of it.

“How many of them wish to come?” The Prince asks glancing at Edmund.

“Only three, Your Grace,” Edmund answers blinking like an owl.

“Fine,” Dan decides. “Write to them that I’m granting their request.”

“Your Majesty, I would advise against that,” Lady Victoria says pursing her lips. She’s, of course, on Gabriel’s side.

“I hardly think His Majesty requires your advice,” Lady Charlotte drawls twisting a red lock on her finger. She’s even younger than Dan but the Prince chose her because she’s cunning, smart and isn’t afraid to express her opinion; and most are when in the presence of the Prince of Darkness. Dan believes that Sir Gabriel hates her even more than he hates the Prince.

“We are His Majesty’s councillors,” Lady Victoria narrows her eyes at the girl. “Of course, he needs our council.”

“His Majesty already asked one of his councillors,” Lady Charlotte says nonchalant. “If he wanted opinions of others, he would have said so.”

The Prince sighs and runs a hand down his face. His council meetings are becoming more and more tedious with unnecessary drama.

“By gods, stop this bickering,” Dan snaps rubbing at his head, he feels a headache coming on. “I’ve already decided. Is this all?”

“Apologies, Your Grace,” Nicole says and the Prince slumps back in his chair. “But the President of the North Federation is also requesting your audience. Quite relentlessly, might I add,” she informs him.

“I don’t need her dead beat country. All my goldmines combined wouldn’t pay off the North’s debts,” Dan rolls his eyes.

“She has quite an army, however,” Bass objects. “And we do need soldiers.”

“Also, the Free Nations are trading with them, we could really use that,” Lady Charlotte adds.

“The North’s ice sages are one of the best. They could really help in fighting the Empire’s fire ones,” Phil puts in.

“Fine, as you wish,” the Prince surrenders. “I’ll see her too. Are we done now? Or are there more people wishing to meet me? Maybe some fishermen from Snow Harbour? Or a wizard or two from Silverfrost?” He asks bitterly. Dan hasn’t slept properly in nearly a month and he’s very easily irritated.

“No, Your Grace,” Nicole says not even hiding her amused smile. “This is all for now.”

“Brilliant,” the Prince stands up. Everybody follows suit, of course. As he and Phil are leaving, Dan can hear a couple silent ‘congratulations’ mixed in between all the ‘Your Highness’ and he swears he saw Charlotte winking at them.

“Why did you have to seat me next to you?” Phil asks when they leave the chamber and are walking down a hall, he’s still a bit panicked about that.

“Why did you have to pet my wolf?” Dan smirks at him and Phil reddens again.

“It wasn’t intentional,” the former Light Lord groans. “Now the whole of your council knows we’re having sex.”

“As if they weren’t suspecting that already,” Dan rolls his eyes but he sees how stressed Phil is, that’s always obvious from his stiff posture and the way he keeps fixing his hair. “Phil, calm down,” Dan says stopping them and taking his hand.

“How can I calm down when everybody will think that I’m in your council because I sleep with you?”

“Nobody will think that because you’re a brilliant politician,” the Prince reassures him and one of the wolves rubs against Phil’s leg showing its support as well.

“Your Grace,” a shout comes from behind Dan interrupting their moment and the Prince would gladly chop the head off the person approaching them if she weren’t the Lady of Night Port who so graciously accepted to house the Prince and his court.

“Lady Catherine,” Dan says turning to face her. His face is quite blank and unwelcoming but she doesn’t seem to mind as the smile stays stuck on her face.

“Your Majesty, could we talk in private?” She says not even bothering to acknowledge Phil’s existence.

“About what?” The Prince asks too bluntly but he hardly cares right now.

“It’s, um,” now she glances at Phil as if his presence makes her uncomfortable, “a kind of delicate matter.”

The Prince doesn’t have time for delicate matters. He’s tired and his head is throbbing with pain. All he wants to do is sleep for like a millennia and forget that he’s responsible for a whole bloody country.

“I don’t have time for this,” the Prince says glancing at Phil.

“It’s alright, Your Grace,” the former Light Lord smiles slightly and Dan lifts an eyebrow. Phil knows how much Dan likes when he addresses him like that and what kind of thoughts the two words stir in the Prince’s mind. “We can…,” he pauses a bit, looking for the right word, “talk later.”

“Alright,” Dan mutters not exactly content. He’s a prince, he should be able to do what he wants. But no, instead he has to interact with posh nobles. Fucking politics and responsibilities.

The former Light Lord shoots him a smile before walking off. Lady Catherine suggests they sit in a window seat and Dan grudgingly agrees. At least he is able to keep his wolves by his side at all times.

“So what is this ‘delicate matter’?” The Prince asks not really caring in the slightest and threading his fingers through his wolf’s fur.

“Well,” the Lady smiles timidly twirling one of her rings round her finger. “Your Majesty’s councillors and I have been talking,” she begins and Dan already doesn’t like where this is going because she obviously talked with the wrong councillors, with the ones Dan doesn’t give a damn about. “Your Grace, you are to turn twenty four this summer and you still haven’t wed.”

The Prince wants to groan out loud. Lady Victoria and Sir Gabriel have been hounding him about this for the past two years and he really doesn’t need this right now.

“And am I to presume you have a perfect match for me?” Dan asks a bit wryly but the girl doesn’t notice.

“I don’t know about perfect,” she giggles faux nervously; the Prince knows she’s quite brazen but acts all innocent around men. “I would like to offer myself as your queen to be,” the Lady looks him straight in the eye.  Apparently, she’s also extremely ambitious. “There is no one else to speak for me in such a matter so your councillors advised me to do it myself. As Your Grace knows, I’m the sole heir to my father who was such a loyal subject to Your Majesty and my family’s fortune is one of the biggest in the whole Kingdom. You would not be disappointed if our lines joined.”

Dan couldn’t care less if she had a bloody golden goose hidden somewhere. He’s not the least bit attracted to her golden curls and green eyes, not to mention the attitude she’s shown while he’s been here; she treats people below her worse than animals. However, he can’t quite just put it that way.

“My lady, I’m sad to disappoint you,” he’s really really not sad at all, the Prince actually can’t wait to see how she’ll react to his next sentence. “But I’d rather have a king beside me than a queen.”

Her eyes almost pop out of their sockets as she stares at him with silent horror. Dan has to control himself so as not to laugh right in front of her. He pets one of his shadow wolves calmly, waiting for her to recover.

“So the rumours are true,” Lady Catherine finally manages to say with as much grace as she can muster. “Your Grace and that… man?” She asks kind of disgusted and Dan’s good mood vanishes. If she insults Phil right now, Dan swears to all the gods that he won’t hesitate to put her head on a spike.

“Yes,” the Prince says through clenched teeth. “Me and Phil.”

“But he’s a traitor, Your Grace,” the Lady protests shocked. “He’s still a citizen of the Republic.”

“He has been loyal to me even in exile and he is one of my councillors which makes him a citizen of the Kingdom too,” Dan answers her coldly.

“But he’s a man,” she near shouts.

“I am quite aware of that,” the Prince can’t help himself from rolling his eyes.

“I mean,” the Lady tries to explain herself. “He can’t give you heirs, Your Grace. Don’t you think about the future of the Kingdom?”

The Prince’s eyes blare purple and his wolves growl at the woman sitting in front of him. Who does she think she is to talk to him like that? What right does this girl have to question the decisions of the Prince of Darkness?

“It would be wise of you to keep your opinions to yourself about this matter, my lady,” Dan sneers at her and relishes in the fear evident on her face. The Prince thinks he’s become too soft and some people forget that he’s actually a dangerous person. “I can easily remove you from your post and have you rot in my dungeons for no other reason than just not liking you. Believe me there are more worthy people to rule over Night Port than you.”

“Apologies, Your Highness,” Lady Catherine almost whispers. “May I go?” She asks frightfully.

Dan glares at her but nods. The Lady curtsies, murmurs a ‘Your Majesty’ and leaves as quickly as she appeared. The Prince relishes in her fear; he forgot how much he likes instilling terror in people.

“You should remove her anyway, Your Grace,” Lady Charlotte says appearing from the shadows. “And give Night Port to me.”

The Prince smirks. He gets up walking towards her.

“Walk with me,” he says and the Lady curtsies falling into step beside him though separated from him by a wolf. “It’s not a nice habit to eavesdrop, my lady,” he admonishes the younger girl.

“Oh, I’m sure nobody in the Kingdom has any nice habits,” she smiles. “I’m happy for you and Phil,” Charlotte adds suddenly. “I’ve seen how distraught you both were lately. It doesn’t do any of you any good when you’re fighting.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dan sighs running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been a jerk to him for no reason, really.”

“You have,” the Lady agrees with him. “Even Bass said that it was a bit much and maybe he shouldn’t even have said anything to you.”

“It was my own fault that I got so consumed by the need to blame someone for losing my castle when in truth I’m the one to blame,” the Prince bites his lip.

“It’s going to be alright, Dan, don’t worry,” Charlotte smiles at him.

They stop when the corridor splits into two branches; one of them leads to the ladies’ chambers and the other to the lords’ and to the Prince’s tower.

“How do you know?” Dan asks her.

“I don’t, I just hope,” she curtsies again intending to go. “Besides, if you fail, I’m not getting Snow Harbour as you promised.”

“If we win this war, I’m giving you Night Port instead,” Dan promises now deciding that the richest trade harbour of his country shouldn’t be ruled by some petty girl who doesn’t know when to shut up.

“Really?” Charlotte’s eyes gleam with hope. “Then I’d better make sure you get help from the East.”

The window is closed when the Prince finally ascends the stairs to his chamber. But even so, the sound of the sea can still be heard faintly. The fire roars in the fireplace as the flames consume the wood slowly. It’s dim. The Prince likes it that way. The whole castle of Night Port is too bright and pastel coloured with seashells lying around as if it’s not obvious you’re by the sea. He hated coming here as a child and he hates being here now; it’s not gloomy enough for his liking.

“What did you talk about?” Phil asks coming from the bathroom, he’s only wearing a towel around his hips and Dan watches as rivulets of water slide down his chest. It’s hypnotising. The Prince can’t help walking up to him and tracing the path of one of the drops with his fingertip. “Dan?” Phil laughs lifting the Prince’s chin up. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Do you know that you’re gorgeous?” Dan asks staring into those lovely blue eyes. He has no idea how he managed to stay away from him for so long.

“Yes,” Phil rolls his eyes but Dan knows he likes the compliments. “You’ve told me more than once. Now can you tell what Catherine wanted or is that a secret?”

The Prince ignores his councillor’s question for now as he bends to run his tongue over the other’s collarbone. He kisses up Phil’s neck, sliding his fingertips lightly over Phil’s ribcage and the Prince’s lips reach his lover’s ear. He nibbles on the earlobe eliciting a lovely moan from Phil.

“Is it that bad that you’re trying to distract me?” The former Light Lords breathes.

“Mmm, no,” Dan whispers into his ear making Phil shiver as he traces the scars on the other’s back. “She just wanted to marry me.”

“What?” Phil near shouts alarmed as he steps away from the Prince who pouts at the loss of contact. “She wants to marry you? What did you tell her? Are you two now betrothed? Am I actually the Prince’s mistress? Oh, gods.” He runs his fingers through his damp hair, it sticks up in all directions.

“Phil, you’re not my mistress,” Dan laughs. “I didn’t agree to marry her. I told her I’m with you.”

“You did what?!” And now he actually shouts staring at Dan with wide eyes.

“Would you stop freaking out?” The Prince asks calmly. “It’s not like it’s big news to anyone.”

“Well, it won’t be after Catherine blabs about it to anyone she meets,” Phil throws his hands in the air exasperated.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I want to marry you,” Dan shrugs.

“Why do you keep saying nonsensical things?”

“It’s not nonsense, Phil,” the Prince assures him. “I want us to get married and I want you to reign with me.”

Phil stares at him completely dumbfounded. Has he not considered that? Because that’s the only thing that kept Dan going during all these years of secrecy and illegal rendezvous.

“Do you not want to get married?” The Prince asks carefully. “I thought that’s where we’re headed,” he says timidly. He’s extremely afraid of being exposed like that and the thought of Phil saying ‘no’ makes him want to curl up in a ball and cry for a couple of months.

“No,” Phil shakes his head and the Prince nearly has a heart attack before the former Light Lord continues, “I do, I really do. But your country needs heirs.”

“Why is everybody so hung up on that? I have dozens of nieces and nephews to choose my successor from, even more lords and ladies, we can adopt for the love of gods, it’s not the end of the world,” Dan rolls his eyes.

“And now you want to adopt a child with me?” Phil asks astonished.

“Not now. But someday, when we’re both ready,” Dan bites his lip shrugging a shoulder. “I mean, we wouldn’t be the first. Queens Natalie and Sophia adopted three children and they were all loved by the people, Kings Eric and Nathan chose a capable successor and everybody was happy with him.”

“Yeah, I remember my history lessons. But none of them had their magic taken away. It’s humiliating, I will be ridiculed when the masses find out,” Phil says, desperation lacing his tone.

“You won’t,” the Prince promises cupping Phil’s cheeks and brushing his thumbs over the other’s cheekbones gingerly. “The people will love you, I know it.”

Phil chews on his bottom lip staring into Dan’s eyes.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to be a King of Shadows,” he finally mumbles.

“And I’m not saying we have to get married tomorrow,” Dan answers. “Just think about it.”

The former Light Lord nods and the Prince leans in to kiss him.

***

They come as dusk is settling over the castle. It’s drizzling outside and the harsh wind makes the pines lining the path swing dangerously. There are three of them as promised. The Prince watches them reach the castle gate and spins round marching to the meeting room to wait for the guests.

The chamber has been redone so the Prince could sit on a podium while his guests stand in front of him awkwardly. It’s no throne room but it’s better than nothing. The Prince seats himself onto the black chair, his wolves are on either side of him. They’re in full guard mode, unblinkingly staring at the door with their glowing eyes.

The guests arrive shortly. They are accompanied by the whole of the Prince’s council, though Dan saw no reason for that. Phil argued that it would be more polite but the Prince sees no need in being polite with rebels who presumably offed the Light Lords.

“Your Majesty,” the one in the middle greets the Prince and kneels so do his companions. The three of them are all young men, around Dan’s age and they’re dressed in white.

The Prince motions for them to stand up.

“Would you care to introduce yourselves?” He prompts.

“Right,” says the middle man a bit flustered, apparently, he’s never been in a presence of a royal. “I am Nicholas and these are my friends Caleb,” he motions to his left, “and Thomas,” he waves at the one on the right.

None of them are even a sir, brilliant. Now the Prince has to deal with politically inept people.

“And why have you come here?” The Prince is getting annoyed. Does he have to get it out of them? Have they no concept how to act around a prince?

Nicholas looks around.

“We would rather talk to Your Majesty alone,” he says.

“We are not leaving His Grace alone with you three,” Sir Gabriel steps forward facing the leader of the rebels.

“Dan, I know them from university, they’re harmless,” Phil informs him.

“How dare you address the Prince in such a way?” Sir Gabriel near growls ready to get his sword out of its sheath.

The shadow wolves snarl, one of them hops off the podium and next to Phil. The Prince’s hatred for Gabriel increases two fold.

“Get your hand off your sword, Sir, or my wolf will bite it off,” Dan says icily, his wolf licks its fangs to emphasize the point.

Gabriel obeys and steps back. Ever since the impromptu midnight council meeting and after Catherine told every living soul about Dan and Phil, Sir Gabriel as well as Lady Victoria have been more disrespectful to Phil than usually. Dan wanted to teach them both a lesson by throwing them out of the council but Phil, the Prince’s voice of reason, warned him against that; he doesn’t want to fight his lords too, now does he? Dan hates that Phil’s so rational sometimes.

“Leave,” the Prince orders all those not involved in the upcoming discussion.

“I totally could have taken him,” Phil declares scratching the wolf’s ear when the councillors have left.

“No offence, love,” Dan says, “but you’re shit at sword fight.”

“I am so not, I’ve been practicing,” Phil pouts indignantly.

“Then where is your sword?” The Prince lifts an eyebrow glancing at Phil’s left hip.

Phil doesn’t answer. He just blushes slightly and murmurs something about not being used to having one all the time. Dan smiles and shakes his head. He turns to the guests.

“What is your business with me?” The Prince asks the rebels.

“We have removed the Light Lords from their posts, Your Majesty,” Nicholas is the one to answer again and Dan wonders idly if the other two are just for moral support. “But we ourselves aren’t exactly cut out to rule a country.”

“The Republic’s problems don’t hold any interest for me,” Dan says. “Surely, there are capable and not yet corrupted people in your country.”

“There are, Your Highness,” another guy speaks up, Caleb if Dan remembers correctly. “But we all agreed that we want Phil to be our Light Lord again. The only one this time.”

Dan and Phil both stare amazed at the rebels. The Prince manages to compose himself after a couple of seconds.

“You want to establish a post of a president in your country?” Dan asks.

“Not so much a president as a monarch,” Caleb answers.

“Why would you want that?” Phil questions, freaking out a bit. “And why would you want me?”

“Well, basically, people are fed up with the continuous wars between our countries so we have a proposition for you,” this time Nicholas explains.

“What kind of proposition?” Phil asks carefully.

“People love you, Phil, it’s always been like that, even at uni you we’re the teacher’s pet,” Nicholas smiles at him. “And your connection with the Prince is well-known. So we thought if you became our monarch and married the Prince, we could create a united country.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dan says quickly, he’s truly baffled by what’s going on and it’s not easy to baffle the Prince of Darkness. “You want me to rule the Republic?”

“No,” Caleb shakes his head. “We want to make a commonwealth of our countries. Phil and his council would make decisions for the Republic and Your Majesty and your council for the Kingdom, the foreign politics would be dealt with together.”

The Prince stares at the three of them in awe; maybe they’re not as incompetent as he thought. He has no idea if this is the best proposition ever or if all of this would end really badly if he agreed.

“We’d have the same army controlled by Your Majesty and our new Light Lord, the Kingdom could use our harbours for trading and we’d benefit from your gold mines,” Caleb elaborates.

“We really need to think about this,” Phil says glancing at Dan who is left speechless.

“You shouldn’t think too long,” Nicholas says. “We ride first thing in the morning. The Empire’s army is marching through the Kingdom. If you won’t agree to form an alliance, we have to get back and get ready for their attack.”

“Great, we have fifteen fucking hours to decide the fate of two countries,” Dan grumbles.

“Sorry, Your Majesty,” Caleb says, “but it’s a three days ride back to the Capital. If you don’t agree, we’ll have to stop at every village on the way to warn the people and urge them to travel with us to the city.”

“We’ll have an answer ready by dawn,” Phil promises them and escorts them out of the make-shift throne room.

“We’ll have an answer ready by dawn?” The Prince echoes Phil’s words when he gets back. “Are you serious? I need at least a week to contemplate all the pros and cons.”

“Dan, there’s nothing to contemplate,” Phil says stepping onto the podium. “You know there’s only one answer to this. The Kingdom needs more soldiers and those soldiers need swords hexed with the Fire Spell which only the wizards of the Republic can do. There’s no other way to win against the Empire.”

“And what about you?” Dan asks getting up and taking Phil’s hand. “You’re not sure about being a King of Shadows and now you want to rule a whole country? And are you really ready to go back there after what they did to you?”

“It’s not really about me,” Phil glances down at their intertwined fingers. “Do you want the Emperor to rule the whole continent? ‘Cause that’s what’s going to happen if we don’t stop him.”

“Ugh, making decisions for a whole country is bullshit,” Dan groans leaning his forehead on Phil’s shoulder. The former Light Lord starts combing through his ruffled and curly hair.

They stand quietly for a few minutes. The Prince is just relishing in the gentle touches of his lover and trying to decide if it would really be that bad if the countries merged.

“Where would we rule from, though?” Dan murmurs into Phil’s shirt staring at his white sneakers and wondering how he can keep them white, Dan’s black ones are already caked with mud and he’s had them for like two days.

“I don’t think that’s much of an issue with your ability to open up portals. We could rule from the South Continent if we wanted to,” Phil kisses his curls.

“And after we die? Will we have to choose a successor or what?”

“I suppose so. Or there could be an election for only one king or queen of the Commonwealth,” the Prince’s councillor suggests.

“What if all this doesn’t work out?” Dan lifts his hands slowly tracing patterns onto Phil’s back with his fingertips.

“Dan, it’s basically going to be the same as it’s been these past two years,” Phil smiles at his actions. “I’d just have way more responsibility and we’ll be able to be together every day.”

“I do like the sound of the last part,” Dan murmurs, his lips ghost over Phil’s neck.

“Is it a tradition that every conversation we have about politics ends up in sex?” Phil asks a bit breathlessly as Dan sinks his teeth into Phil’s collarbone.

“I think that balances out the shitty decisions we have to make,” Dan smirks up at him and returns his lips to Phil’s pulse point.

***

Dawn breaks clear and bleeding red. There’s not a cloud in the sky, the birds are singing; it’s a perfect spring morning. The Prince of Darkness rolls over in bed snuggling closer to his lover. The latter wraps an arm around the Prince and kisses the top of his head. Dan tangles his legs with Phil’s. In the process he kicks a shadow wolf lying in bed with them. The animal grumbles sleepily but is too lazy to actually retaliate. For a person who strives on chaos and destruction, the prince might like peaceful mornings a bit too much.

“Are you a complete idiot?” A shout comes as the door of the Prince’s chamber slams open.

“Good morning to you too, Nicole,” the Prince drawls and then whines in objection as Phil sits up not considering Dan’s need for cuddles.

“What is going on?” Phil asks yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“Your idiot of a boyfriend didn’t tell anybody that the Republic wants to merge with the Kingdom, that’s what’s going on,” Nicole crosses her arms standing at the foot of their bed.

“Not true,” Dan sits up ruffling his hair. “Phil knew it too.”

Nicole just huffs annoyed and rolls her eyes and Phil whacks him on the arm for being a snitch.

“Don’t you think your councillors should have known too?” She asks.

“How  _did_  you find out?” Dan narrows his eyes at her.

“The rebels told all of us just now. They’re waiting in the council room for your decision,” she explains. “As I understood, they don’t think you’ll agree. But, Dan, you must, we need their –”

“I know,” the Prince groans. “By gods, their army is fucking perfect and their wizards are sent from heavens, I know. Phil already talked me into agreeing.”

“Oh,” Nicole bites her lip. “Well, then you better get dressed and meet them because they want to get back to the Capital.”

Dan just nods as she walks out and then falls back onto the pillows. The second wolf jumps on the bed and lays its head on the Prince’s stomach wanting to be petted.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Phil asks.

Dan cracks open an eye but Phil’s not facing him so he can’t see his expression.

“No,” the Prince answers running his fingers through the wolf’s fur. “But I’m thinking that you are.”

Phil’s silent for a second and then he’s beside Dan propping his head on an elbow. With his free hand he also starts petting the wolf which purrs in total bliss.

“I’m just thinking what if we have a falling out or something,” Phil murmurs. “Like, what will happen to our countries then?”

“Phil, I’ve literally known you all my life,” Dan looks at him. “It’s been twenty three years and we haven’t gotten bored of each other or even thought of breaking up. I’m quite sure we’ll be fine.”

Phil stares at him for a second and then leans over to kiss him. It doesn’t escalate further even though Dan would really want to; they have people to see and things to do. So they get out of bed. Dan has to lend Phil a shirt because he accidentally tore his white one last night; it’s not really Dan’s fault that the buttons are hard to undo. Phil isn’t very happy with the black and white ensemble but Dan says that there’s no time to go to Phil’s room so he could grab a white shirt.

As they walk down the corridor, Lady Charlotte approaches them.

“Your Grace, Lord Philip,” she greets with a smile and offers the Prince a parchment. “I hope you don’t mind that I sneaked a peak.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Charlie,” Dan smiles at her unrolling the paper and skimming through it.

“Is everything as we wanted?” Phil asks and Dan nods. The contract was done last night by the Prince’s secretaries. It’s a temporary one, binding the Republic to help defeat the Empire by all costs and only in the event of victory will the two countries unite.

The three of them enter the council chamber with not so happy looking councillors. The Prince doesn’t care about that, though. It’s his kingdom and he’ll do as he pleases. If he wishes, he can remove the council completely, how would they like that?

“We’ve decided to agree with your suggestion,” Phil informs the rebels after all the curtsies and Your Graces. Sir Gabriel grumbles clearly not liking the former Light Lord speaking for the Prince. Well, he’d better get used to it. Dan is already happy thinking about Gabriel’s face when they tell him that the condition of the merge is Dan and Phil getting married.

“We have asked to write a contract,” Dan extends the rolled up paper to Nicholas.

The rebel leader reads through and his friends read over his shoulders.

“The Commonwealth?” He questions the name they gave for the united countries looking first at Phil and then at Dan.

“Yeah,” Phil shrugs. “We thought that the United Republic of the Kingdom or the United Kingdom of the Republic sounds a bit weird so we came up with this.”

Nicholas smiles at him and nods.

“Alright,” he says. “You will have new troops with hexed swords in three days.”

They sign the contract and shake hands. Then Dan opens up a portal for them to get back to the Capital without wasting time riding. As the portal closes, a servant walks into the council room.

“Your Majesty,” he addresses the Prince nervously. “The President of the North Federation is here to see you.”

“Already?” Dan lifts an eyebrow. He looks at Edmund. “Didn’t she write that she’ll be here in two days?”

“I believe so, Your Highness,” Edmund answers slowly. The Prince thinks he purposefully makes long pauses between every bloody word just to get on his nerves.

“Well?” Dan prompts the servant. “What are you waiting for? Tell her to come inside.”

The servant stumbles over a mumbled ‘Your Highness’ and walks out quickly.

“How come you didn’t think to tell us about merging the countries?” Sebastian accuses the Prince when the door closes.

Sir Gabriel purses his lips not content with the addressing once more but this time he keeps his mouth shut. Dan has to commend the old man for learning something useful.

“What would you have told me about it?” The Prince asks sitting on the nearest chair and propping his legs on another one.

“That you should agree, of course,” Bass answers.

“And I did, so there’s no need to cause a ruckus,” Dan smirks at him.

“The lords and ladies won’t be happy with this, Your Grace,” Lady Victoria cautions him. “The loss of our independence is a high price to pay to win the war.”

“Nobody’s losing their independence,” the Prince rolls his eyes. “Since you don’t know the terms of this union, you should not be giving advice about it. Or go spreading false facts,” he adds the last part so she wouldn’t go blabbing about this to everyone.

Lady Victoria seems to be quite offended and not so much charmed by his answer but doesn’t comment anymore.

“The President of the North Federation,” a servant announces as the door opens once more and draws everybody’s attention.

In walks a girl a bit older than the Prince. She’s tall, lean, dark haired and brown-eyed as many of the Howell family.

“Cousin,” she greets the Prince.

“We weren’t expecting you so early,” Dan says in answer motioning for her to sit down.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect to ride two days with no rest,” she responds picking a seat at the end of the table.

“You needn’t have troubled yourself so much, Alice,” the Prince says starting to draw patterns on the table with his left hand. “There’s hardly anything you can say to convince me that I should make the North part of the Kingdom.”

“I didn’t come here for that, actually,” she leans back crossing her hands. “You’ll be glad to know that the Nations wrote off all our debts to them so now we owe gold only to you and the Republic.”

“That bloody leader of the Nations is an idiot,” Dan shakes his head in disapproval. “You owed him how much? Near three million? And the fool disregarded it out of the goodness of his heart. His own country soon will go bankrupt.”

“Not likely, Your Grace,” Lady Charlotte interrupts. “I have been told that the Free Nations now trade with the East and the Southern Continent.”

Dan huffs. Is he the only ruler that can’t make alliances for shit?

“So what do you want from me then?” He asks his cousin, now irritated. The Prince has an image in his head of that lucky bastard from the Free Nations trading with nearly all the world and laughing on his pile of gold not burdened with the troubles of war; Dan hasn’t met the guy but hates him already.

“I want you to release my country from your debt and in return my army will help you defeat the Empire’s,” Alice smirks as if she knows something Dan doesn’t.

“Why would I need your army if I have the Republic’s?” The Prince raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, but you don’t have it yet,” the President’s grin is stuck on her face. “I’ve heard rumours about an alliance the rebels wanted to propose to you but there’s a flaw: they’re going to be here in three days and my army is here right now with the Empire’s soldiers only two days away.”

The Prince narrows his eyes at her. It’s not really surprising that she knows about the proposition to form a union; such big news travel quickly as soon as they’re said out loud and they reach Alice impressively fast because gods know how many spies she has everywhere; she’s always the first to know everything. What does surprise Dan is the fact that the Emperor is two days away; he broke through the frontline of the Kingdom’s soldiers only a few days prior. The last they heard he was resting in one of the country’s smaller cities, robbing them off their last food supplies.

“Did you have any knowledge about the giant army advancing here so soon?” The Prince looks at Edmund who’s as pale as a sheet.

“No, Your Grace. I’m sorry, Your Grace,” he mumbles.

“How the fuck did an army of fucking giants slip past your watchers?!” The Prince bellows standing up, his eyes shine purple and a gust of wind sweeps through the room ruffling the fur of the snarling shadow wolves.

“Dan,” Phil says soothingly taking his hand and linking their fingers. “Calm down.”

The Prince growls but settles down in his chair. Phil moves behind him, keeping his hands on Dan’s shoulders.

“I really don’t know how this happened, Your Majesty,” Edmund sweats profusely stumbling over his words and wringing his hands. “We should have known as soon as they moved. Something must have happened to the watchers or they would have reported this. I’m truly sorry, Your Highness. This won’t –”

“Stop your incessant babbling,” the Prince sneers at him. “And get out of my sight.”

Edmund keeps mumbling apologies as he makes his way to the door stumbling over a carpet and nearly falling only to be caught by Sir Gabriel who also doesn’t look very pleased with the guy.

“You were saying,” Dan prompts Alice who looks extremely smug right now; trust a member of the Howell family to be glad of their relatives’ misfortunes.

“As I was saying, even if your new army gets here in three days as promised, it will already be a day too late,” the President shrugs.

The Prince watches her with narrowed eyes. Alice doesn’t even blink keeping her posture confident. She should be begging Dan to forget the North’s debts but instead she’s controlling the situation and Dan doesn’t like it one bit.

“Are you really considering refusing this?” The Prince’s cousin laughs. “The Emperor will destroy you.”

“I know,” Dan says through clenched teeth; he’s not a big fan of being manipulated by others. “Fine,” he says surrendering. “If we win this war, all your debts will be written off.”

“Wise choice, cousin,” Alice grins as she produces a parchment out of her hooded cloak pocket. Dan reads through it quickly.

“As if you couldn’t have told us about the army sooner,” the Prince grumbles signing the contract.

“Well, that wouldn’t have yielded me any use, now would it?” She says proudly and Dan hates his family for being such selfish manipulative bastards. “Phil, if you don’t mind,” Alice passes the parchment to him.

“What do I have to do with any of this?” The Prince’s councillor asks stepping closer.

“My dear cousin doesn’t trust me,” the Prince answers him glaring at Alice. “The contract is already made in both our names so I wouldn’t wriggle out of it.”

Phil takes the paper skimming through it. His eyebrows rise and he looks at the President.

“I’d have to be your prisoner for two years if Dan doesn’t keep his end of the bargain?” He asks, voice raised.

“That’s how I know Dan won’t betray me,” Alice shrugs. “He wouldn’t want his fiancé rotting in the cold dungeons of Port Winter.”

“I’m your blood and you don’t trust me,” the Prince shakes his head. “And how on earth did you find out about plans we made just four days ago?”

“Oh, the plans of your marriage have been the talk of every noble ever since the rebel leader proposed it to his council. They’re awfully bad at being secretive; my spies say they have some brilliant ideas but they’re not so good when it comes to executing them,” she smirks taking back the contract from Phil and stuffing it in her pocket.

“How am I not surprised you have spies even amongst the rebels?” Dan mumbles.

“Because I’m brilliant,” Alice stands up. “See you before the battle, cousin,” she says over her shoulder as she walks out the door.

“Your cousin resembles you a lot, Your Grace,” Lady Charlotte says watching as the President walks away and smiling to herself.

“You wouldn’t believe how alike all the Howells are,” Phil says to her and Dan glares at him.

“What was this about Your Majesty having a fiancé?” Lady Victoria asks as oblivious to rumours as ever.

“I am sure that’s only a bad jape of Lady Alice’s,” Sir Gabriel says and Dan can’t believe how ignorant the both of them are.

“No, it’s quite true,” the Prince tells them. “Phil and I are getting married,” he says smugly.

“Well, that is just ridiculous,” Lady Victoria gasps.

Sir Gabriel swears and glares daggers at Dan.

“I’ve always told your fool of a father that you’re a disgrace,” he sneers. “How dare you make such sacrilegious claims, boy? Marrying another man? I never thought you could stoop so low. The King should have beaten some sense into you but he tolerated your closeness with that,” he points at Phil. “Your people will never accept you. And I’d rather spend the rest of my life in the dungeons than serve another minute under you.”

“Don’t you dare say such things to your prince,” Phil says angrily, balling his fists and stepping away from Dan and closer to the old knight. The Prince catches his hand, stopping him. He gets up and puts an arm around Phil’s waist watching as Gabriel’s face scrunches up in disgust.

“Sebastian, please make Sir Gabriel’s wish a reality and find him the dampest, darkest, coldest cell,” the Prince says pretending to be calm and staring the old man in the eyes.

No words are exchanged as Bass grabs Gabriel’s arm and leads him out of the council room.

“Is there anything else we need to discuss?” The Prince asks the remaining councillors. He’s seething inside and needs to lash out. But not here and not now.

“No, Your Grace,” answers Nicole.

Dan nods. He storms out of the room with his wolves jogging beside him and leaving Phil behind. Right now is not the best time for someone to be around the Prince and Phil knows that. So he watches him go, hoping that no poor servant gets in the Prince’s way before he manages to control his anger.

***

It takes longer for the Empire’s army to arrive than Alice had anticipated. Only by the end of the third day do the hills around Night Port sound with the roars of giants. The army makes camp outside the city, ready to storm it at first light. The Prince anticipated that much himself so it’s not really news when Alice’s spies confirm it. Dan orders his army to get ready and he’s already discussed all the battle plans with Sebastian and Alice, commanders of the Kingdom’s and the North’s armies respectively. Now all he needs to do is wait.

The Prince lies in bed listening to Phil breathing. He traces the scars on the former Light Lord’s back thinking when he will be able to avenge these. Not very soon, apparently, since nobody knows where the removed Light Lords have gone. The rebels should have imprisoned them though their lack of actual revolution knowledge impeded them. But the Prince will find them and then they’ll be able to keep Gabriel’s company.

Phil jerks awake suddenly, his eyes wide and his breathing uneven. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair trying to calm down.

“It’s alright,” Dan whispers sitting up too. He ghosts his lips over Phil’s bare shoulder and runs his fingertips lightly over his back.

“I know,” Phil mumbles and sniffles. “It just felt too real.”

The Prince chews on his bottom lip not being able to do anything else but just be there for Phil as he rubs circles onto his back soothingly. He can’t imagine what the other is going through and he’s shit at consoling people but he tries. One of Dan’s wolves crawls up to Phil nudging his cheek with its nose. Dan hears Phil chuckle and he wraps his hands around the animal hiding his face in its fur.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Dan asks tentatively. Sometimes Phil needs to tell Dan what happened in the nightmare, other times he just wants to be left alone.

The former Light Lord shakes his head but removes one arm from the wolf, finds Dan’s hand and pulls him closer. Now Dan’s kneeling and hugging Phil at an awkward angle but that doesn’t bother him as long as it helps Phil.

After a few minutes Phil finally lets go of the both of them and lies down. The wolf settles on his left and Dan on his right. The Prince combs through Phil’s hair as the other man stares at him in the low light of the few candles scattered around the chamber.

There’s a knock at the door just when Phil is about to fall asleep again. Dan narrows his eyes and hopes that the person who disturbed them has something important to say.

“Come in,” the Prince says sitting up once more.

“Sorry to disturb you,” Sebastian says stepping in. “We just got a message from the Emperor,” he approaches the bed and gives Dan a piece of paper. “He wants to see you. Like, right now.”

Dan skims through the words.

“What does he want?” Phil asks beside him too tired to read the message himself.

“He wants to treat,” Dan answers furrowing his brows. Could this be some kind of ploy to get rid of him before the battle? Or does he really want to negotiate after seeing that the North has joined Dan’s side? “Well, I better get going then,” Dan says getting out of bed.

“Wait,” Phil says alarmed. “You’re not actually thinking of going into his camp, are you?”

“It’ll be fine,” Dan assures him as he starts getting dressed. “By law he can’t do anything to me if we’re going to parley.”

“I don’t think he cares much about the law, Dan,” Phil rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Dan says kneeling on the bed and kissing Phil quickly on the lips. “I’ll be back before you know it,” then he turns to Sebastian as he grabs his cloak and dons it on. “Meet me in Alice’s tent in an hour; she’ll want to hear about this too.”

The Prince ignores Phil’s pleas not to go as he opens up a portal and walks through it with his wolves.

He stands at the edge of the forest line near the camp. The fires are bright in the braziers. Soldiers are milling about or just standing and warming themselves up by the flames. The Prince steps forward, into the light. He gets a few curious glances and more angry glares as people recognise him. Paying no mind to them, he walks into the centre of the camp and follows the main street to the biggest tent. Behind it he can see giants. They don’t require tents as they sleep out in the open and their part of the camp is not as orderly as of the trained soldiers.

Guards stop him at the entrance of the Emperor’s tent.

“What do you want?” One of the guards asks.

The Prince glares down at him and his being glows purple; he really doesn’t like not being recognised as a superior.

“I wish to see the Emperor,” he growls and his wolves step forward showing off their sharp teeth. “Get out of my way, you peasant trash.”

“The Prince of Darkness,” the other soldier identifies him. He seems to be smarter than his colleague as he steps away bowing his head.

The Prince walks past them and into the tent. It’s, of course, lavishly and unnecessarily decorated with all kinds of draperies, golden candle holders and huge iron braziers. The Emperor sits on a chair in front of a table drinking wine and enjoying fruit. He glances up at the Prince and smiles.

“Dan, I was worried you might not show up,” he raises his cup. “Wine?”

“I’m not here for that,” the Prince says as he approaches the table and sits himself onto a chair. “What do you want to treat about, Robert?”

“Straight to business, just like your brother,” the Emperor laughs and then he gets serious. “You do know we’re planning an attack on the morrow,” he half asks, half states.

“And you know we’re planning to meet you on the field between the two camps,” the Prince answers equally.

“Right,” the Emperor takes a swig of wine and it runs down into his beard. “You must have seen my army coming here. Even with the help of that bitch form the North, you won’t be able to defeat us. I say, you surrender now and we won’t have to destroy your pretty little castle and put your city to the torch after killing all your men, raping your women and pillaging as much as we wish.”

“And what do  _I_  get if I yield?” The Prince asks crossing his arms.

“You can quietly sit in a dungeon of Noxvale and listen to me torture that boy of yours,” the Emperor smiles. He’s just trying to get a raise out of the Prince and he knows it. But Dan can’t help but frown at the mention of Phil in such a context.

“I don’t think it would be any different if at first we had a battle,” the Prince comments.

“Oh, it would,” the Emperor says after gulping more wine and swiping a hand across his mouth. “You might die in the battle and not see me turn your Kingdom into a part of my empire.”

“Robert, what do you really want?” The Prince asks already bored of this game.

“Alright,” he says. “Surrender and I’ll let you and a few of your friends sneak out. You could live happily in the Southern Continent or in the East and not worry about anything. I just need this continent and I’ll leave you alone.”

“And when you wear it down? What will be the next conquest?”

“I don’t plan that far, Dan. Unlike you, I enjoy living in the now,” the Emperor laughs. “But who knows? Maybe I’ll get a fleet and sail for the Free Nations. People say they give you quite a fight and you know how much I enjoy those,” he empties his cup and pours more wine into it. “So what do you say?”

The Prince is surprised that he’s even thinking about this. He should say ‘of course, not’ but then he thinks about Phil, how he could be safe if Dan took this deal. However, most likely even the Prince of Darkness wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing he doomed his people to live in constant terror of the Emperor. Or would he? He doesn’t particularly care about all the peasants and nobles but is he ready to doom them?

“I understand that you need to think,” Robert allows. “You can return here until dawn if you choose to surrender; your people will be spared their lives and my spies won’t hunt you down round the world trying to end you.”

Rising from his chair the Prince nods. He leaves the tent and walks back to the shadows through the whole camp noticing how large of an army the Emperor has and how many giants and sages there actually are. Alice’s spies miscalculated by at least a couple thousand.

After traveling through a portal, he finds himself at the edge of the North’s camp. He goes straight for the main pavilion and this time guards don’t obstruct his way.

“You’re an idiot,” he hears as soon as he enters the brightly lit tent. Phil said that but he hugs the Prince anyway.

“I told you I’d be alright,” Dan murmurs kissing his temple.

“What did you treat about?” Alice asks.

Dan looks around. There are only the six of them in the tent but the Prince still doesn’t know if he should talk about this where anybody walking past can hear them.

“He offered me a deal,” the Prince says coming closer to his councillors and the President.

“What kind of deal?” Nicole inquires.

“The Emperor says that if I surrender my country to him, he’ll let us escape and won’t hunt us down,” Dan reports.

“You’re not actually considering that, are you?” Phil asks furrowing his brows. Dan bites his lip and Phil bristles. “Dan, you can’t just leave your people to be ruled by that awful man.”

“I know, Phil, I know,” the Prince runs a hand through his hair. “But you haven’t seen how many giants he has. Your spies miscalculated,” he directs the last remark to Alice.

“That’s not possible,” she crosses her arms shaking her head.

“Then send them again right now and they will tell you that there are not two thousand but rather five thousand of them,” Dan challenges.

“But we cannot just yield,” Lady Charlotte says. “Even if there are three thousand more giants that just evens out our numbers.”

“Every giant is worth ten men,” Sebastian argues. “We hardly stood a chance considering previous numbers but now…” He shakes his head not finishing the sentence.

“Oh, come on,” Phil near shouts. “Are you really thinking it would be better to let the Emperor rule the continent?”

“I’m with Phil,” Alice says. “Besides, the forces of the Republic should show up tomorrow. We might still have a chance.”

“Should doesn’t mean they will,” Sebastian reasons. “They might be delayed by the storm two nights ago or their swords might not have been ready yet. Besides, we have no topographical advantage. The field is completely flat. We can’t ambush them or anything, really.”

“Your Grace?” Lady Charlotte prompts. Of course, all their bickering doesn’t really matter because they will do as the Prince says.

Dan looks at all of their faces and then settles on Phil’s.

“What would you do in my situation?” He asks.

“I’d fight,” Phil answers simply. Dan just nods and gets ready for a long night of re-planning the battle.

***

The grass on the field is still short as the spring has only begun. Pines enclosing the area are swaying lightly in the wind. A bird’s song can be heard further away. The sky is dark and threatening rain. It’s cold but the Prince of Darkness hardly feels it. He’s sitting in the middle of the field with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. A breeze ruffles his brown hair and the fur on his black coat. He ignores it all trying to keep a connection with his wolves which are standing on guard a hundred meters away from him on his right and left. The Prince digs his fingers into the ground. He can see in his mind where his wolves are and feel their heartbeats vibrating through the ground. The three of them are now fully connected and the Prince doesn’t need to open his eyes to see what’s happening in front of him; he already has two vantage points.

The ground shakes and the air fills with shouts when they come. Their vanguard is completely made of giants, strong, heavy, with skin so thick that no man made weapon can pierce it, and the Prince is the only one on the van of his own army; Phil called that a suicide mission but this was the only option for his troops not to get smashed into dust right away. Behind the giants ride the knights and soldiers and fire sages make up the rearguard. The Prince’s own army is formed in the same way, though, he’s not hiding like the Emperor amidst his troops.

The Prince breathes in deeply. His fingers draw patterns on the ground as he chants under his breath. The shadow wolves are snarling and barking but they keep their positions. The wisps of darkness slide down the wolves’ fur, through their paws and touch the bright green grass freezing it effectively. The space around the animals turns completely black as the tendrils slither forward and it gets increasingly colder. They soon reach the quickly approaching frontline of the giants and start wrapping around their legs and traveling up their bodies to their necks and choking them mercilessly. The ones who weren’t too dumb to notice that try chopping off the wisps but the tendrils turn to smoke and even more come to slither up their bodies.

Cheering can be heard behind the Prince as the van of his enemies starts collapsing. Dozens of giants are lying dead and others are tripping over them and being choked by the tendrils. However, the Prince doesn’t even kill half of them when they finally reach him. By this time his own army is directly behind him and the two forces clash; the wisps become black mist under their feet as the Prince loses the connection with his wolves and the blades of grass covered in thin sheets of ice emerge from the dark fog.

The Prince opens his eyes seeing the mayhem around him. His hands are shaking and he’s breathing too fast. This kind of spell took way too much out of him and he needs a minute to regain his strength. Of course, he doesn’t get that as a huge sword is swung his way and the Prince has to fall to the ground and roll away. One of his wolves nudges the Prince’s head with a bloody snout urging him to get up. Once on his feet, he finds his other wolf not far away tearing an arm off a giant and making him scream inhumanly. Then the animal is beside him and the Prince sighs in relief that they’re both okay while scratching their ears and trying not to mind all the blood.

His next order of business is to find Phil but that proves more difficult than he thought. Giants are battling his soldiers and winning effectively. The Prince curses himself for not taking out more of them. He has to duck quickly as a ball of fire flies over his head and crashes into the ground. Apparently, the sages have joined the battle.

Somebody grabs the Prince by his shoulder and he spins around, a black dagger glistening with venom in hand.

“Woah, don’t poison me with that,” Sebastian retracts his hand.

Dan rolls his eyes letting his hand drop and his blade evaporates into thin air. He’s really glad he learned how to call the Night Objects whenever and wherever.

“Have you seen Phil?” The Prince shouts over the clashing of swords and swearing of men.

Bass points to his left and Dan can finally see Phil. His white clothes are already stained and he looks exhausted but he’s still wielding his weapon to the best of his abilities and he’s somehow staying alive. The same can’t be said about the soldiers who are taking up giants; the troops are being crushed. This battle won’t last much longer if the help doesn’t come soon.

With Sebastian’s help, the Prince manages to get to Phil. The former Light Lord sighs in relief seeing him and sweeps his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“Glad to see you haven’t died yet,” Dan greets him swerving to avoid a fire blast.

“The thing you did with the giants was brilliant,” Phil grins at him stepping back and tripping a soldier of the Empire who tried to run in-between them. Dan’s wolves make the man’s death a quick one and Phil frowns not even looking down. “I didn’t know you were able to perform such complicated dark magic,” he comments.

“I’m only shit at light magic, the dark arts come easily to me,” Dan answers.

“Would you stop chatting?” Sebastian shouts at the both of them as his sword pierces a soldier trying to take Dan’s head off.

“Right,” Dan says, the dagger appears in his hand again and he returns to the battle.

The Prince doesn’t really leave the former Light Lord’s side as they fight together. The wolves are tearing soldiers apart beside them and the four of them work quickly and effectively together. Though, as the sky clears and the sun is nearing its peak in the sky, Dan clearly sees that his lines have grown drastically smaller.

A horn sounds suddenly. The Prince instinctively turns his head in that direction and thanks his lucky stars as he sees the Republic’s forces approaching from the other side of the field. They quickly fight through the rear of the Empire’s army advancing to the middle and striking down giants with ease. The hexed swords of the knights shine brightly in the midday sun.

 _We won_ , the Prince thinks proudly as he turns to Phil. The former Light Lord is already looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

Then everything happens in an instant. Dan sees Phil’s face change into one of horror, the shadow wolves start howling hysterically and the Prince feels a blinding pain in his stomach. He looks down at a bloody blade laced with light magic sticking out of his abdomen. The pain is excruciating but he’s not able to scream, his body is in total shock and refusing to listen to him. The Prince’s attacker pulls the sword out agonizingly slowly and whispers into Dan’s ear, “You will never rule the Republic.” He pushes the Prince forward and he falls to his knees. Blood gushes into his mouth and he splutters on it. Phil is still in front of him and their eyes lock. The Light Lord is crying. Dan blinks sluggishly; everything seems to be happening so slowly and it’s all muffled. He can hear people screaming his name and the wolves whimpering beside him. Then Phil’s in front of him all hazy and stroking Dan’s cheeks while sobbing and mumbling something Dan can’t understand. The Prince opens his mouth wanting to assure him that everything’s fine but blood pours out of his mouth. He closes his eyes just for a moment trying to concentrate and he doesn’t open them again.

***

There’s a familiar sound in the distance. It’s muffled and fluctuating, it keeps coming and going, sometimes it’s soft and sometimes harsh and too loud. There’s no consistency to it and that’s annoying. He likes it nevertheless; it’s soothing and comforting most of the time, lulling him into an emotionless stupor. The sound keeps him grounded; when he doesn’t hear it, he feels like he’s losing himself. Nothing exists in the void he’s in, only the sound.

The pain comes slowly at first and then crashes onto him in full force. His whole being seems to be on fire from the inside out. The flames lick every cell in his body not leaving him time to recover, to breathe. And then it ends and starts again for a dozen, a hundred, a million times, over and over again. The sound is gone now, only pain is left in its wake. It’s agonizing, excruciating, unbearable, he’s never felt anything like this before. And it seems never-ending. That scares him the most.

Time doesn’t exist in the void. Months have passed, maybe days or hours; he can’t tell. The pain is still there. It’s lurking at the edges, creeping up and inflaming one part of his body and then hiding in its cave again. The sound is back, though. With it there, it’s easier to cope with the pain. And then months pass again. Or maybe just minutes. There’s no way to measure that.

***

The first thing he registers is that it’s way too bright. And the second – that he aches all over. He blinks slowly, his mind is fuzzy and his limbs don’t want to work with him. The room is not familiar to him. The walls are pastel coloured, the bedding is white, there are seashells lying about and the sound of the waves comes from an open window.

Dan frowns and tries to sit up but a sharp pain shoots through his whole body and he plops on the pillow. His head is throbbing and his mouth feels like a desert. He lifts up a hand to rub at his forehead and his eyes widen. Twirling his left arm around in the air Dan marvels at the black lines on it. The pattern is not distinguishable; some lines cross each other, others make shapes. They travel all the way down to his wrist and then only a couple of tendrils are visible on the back of his hand.

The Prince throws his covers off. There’s a huge scar on his left side just under his ribs. A black star like shape surrounds it and from it come all the lines up Dan’s body, over his ribcage and shoulder and through his arm. He’s never seen such a thing himself, only read about it in books: how light magic leaves a trace on a person who practices the dark arts. And then he remembers the blade that went through him and it all makes sense. The Prince has been marked by the sword hexed with light magic.

A whimper comes from beside him and Dan looks down. He smiles at his wolf extending a hand to pet it. The animal leaps on the bed snuggling closer to him and nudging him to lie back down. The second wolf soon joins them and Dan’s left a bit breathless as they jump on him making him hit the pillows again. The Prince feels exhausted already but he has to try it, to make sure. His fingers start drawing patterns on the wolves’ fur and his heart drops when nothing happens. He couldn’t have lost it, could he? How will he live without his magic? But then the tendrils appear. Cautiously and timidly at first and then they spread over the bed bringing a chill along with them. Dan smiles.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?” Comes a shout from the door and the Prince looks up startled, the wisps of darkness turn to smoke and disappear. An angry looking Phil stands in the doorway.

“Phil,” Dan croaks, his throat is parched and his voice is extremely underused.

“Oh, gods,” Phil gasps apparently just now realising what’s happening. Then he launches himself across the room engulfing Dan in his arms, the wolves grumble but move away. “You’re awake, you’re actually awake. And you’re fucking using magic, idiot, you’re too weak,” Phil gushes as he plants kisses all over Dan’s face.

“I just wanted to make sure,” Dan manages to whisper, his voice sounds like sandpaper.

Phil pulls away from him pouring a glass of water and giving it to Dan.

“I was so worried about you,” he says as Dan greedily gulps down the water. “You’ve been out for nearly two weeks, the healers said you won’t wake up.”

“Sorry,” Dan says placing the empty glass on the bedside table. “Did we win?” He questions.

“Yeah,” Phil nods and takes Dan’s left arm trailing along the black lines with his fingers. “The Republic’s forces came just in time. The Emperor was actually slaughtered by one of the giants by accident. When he died, everybody else just scattered and now the Empire is in chaos, all of them are fighting over the throne, it’s madness.”

“Good,” Dan says and Phil looks at him disapprovingly but that doesn’t last long. “How’s my kingdom?” The Prince asks cracking a smile.

“Brilliant, really,” Phil answers with a grin. “The Nations are trading with us again and we’re negotiating with the States about the East Coast, it’s all under control.”

“And your country?” Dan asks.

“It’s not mine yet,” the former Light Lord shakes his head. “The coronation is planned for next month,” he bites his lip.

“You don’t want to do it?” Dan questions.

“I do. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to deal with so much responsibility,” Phil shrugs. “I picked great councillors, though.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to get on that one too,” the Prince sighs and shifts uncomfortably from the pain.

“Are you alright?” Phil asks alarmed.

“I’m fine,” Dan settles against the pillows. “How do you like this?” He wonders as he lifts his lined arm.

“It’s lovely,” Phil answers. “The same pattern is on your back,” he says tracing Dan’s ribs.

“Did you find who did this?” The Prince questions.

“Your wolves took care of him,” Phil glances at the animals lying on the bed and watching Dan intently as if something might happen to him at any moment. “It was Benjamin,” Phil informs him.

Dan lifts his eyebrows. A Light Lord did this to him? So much for them being peaceful and meaning well to everybody. Though, after the way they treated Phil, Dan shouldn’t be surprised.

“Good wolves,” the Prince smiles at the shadow wolves and leans forward to pet both of them. Phil pushes him back by the lined shoulder.

“You need to rest,” he says sternly. “I’ll get the healer, he needs to know you’re awake and check up on you,” he gets up to leave but Dan catches his arm pouting.

“Stay for a bit longer,” he pleads.

“It won’t take long,” Phil rolls his eyes.

“Please,” Dan looks at him batting his lashes and Phil surrenders getting in bed with him and letting the Prince lay against him.

Dan relishes in Phil’s warmth closing his eyes. Phil traces patterns onto Dan’s back humming something under his breath (Dan thinks he’s already heard that somewhere) and the Prince relaxes gradually. The wolves crawl up to them lying over their legs and purring soothingly. Outside the sun is blaring and a spring breeze brings the smell of salt and pine trees into the chamber. The waves below crash against the rocks lulling the Prince of Darkness to sleep.


End file.
